


Dat Ambreigns Kinda Love

by SparklesBlue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesBlue/pseuds/SparklesBlue
Summary: A tipsy Dean confronts Roman on his love for him.





	Dat Ambreigns Kinda Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on fanfiction.net in 2014.

" Yo. Come over."

" I can't."

" Why? The chick got you balled and chained?"

He heard an exasperated sigh over the phone. " No. I just don't want see your damn ass."

" Aww." Ambrose pretended to sound hurt. " But I wanna see you."

Roman sighed again. " Are you drunk?"

Dean picked up the whiskey bottle next to him to peer at its contents. He tilted it slightly sideways so that its contents wouldn't spill. " Maybe. Kinda. Actually the truth is that I'm on my way there."

" I hate dealing with you when you're like this."

" Aww." Dean pouted. " Poor Romie." He placed the bottle back on the table. " So," he tapped his fingers on the arm rest. " How soon will you be over?"

This time Roman groaned and Dean chuckled. This cat and mouse game that they play.

" Give me half an hour."

" Will do." Dean pressed the button to end the phone call without waiting for Roman's response. He knew that it irritated his teammate, so that's why he did it.

Roman only lived ten minutes away from him. Dean knew that the extra twenty minutes was for him to shower and changed his clothes. Roman would probably come over stinking up his place with some expensive cologne. Dean stretched out on the couch and flipped through the channels with the remote. As far as he was concerned he was freshly showered as well, even though it had been over an hour ago.

Dean had just taken another swig of the whiskey when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He took the bottle with him as he unlocked the door and swayed noticeably to the side to lean against the wall for Roman's benefit.

" Fuck." Roman stepped inside and closed the door. Locking it the same time. " You're drunk already?"

" Nope." Dean suddenly stood up straight and walked to the couch quite normally and plopped down on it. He looked up at Roman and gave him a boyish grin.

Roman rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. " Same old shenanigans I see."

" Can't be that old if you keep falling for them." Dean patted the space next to him on the couch.

Roman walked over and obediently sat where Dean had patted. Ambrose was right. Roman was wearing some expensive shit and its stench was infiltrating his lungs and the rest of his small apartment. He would only admit to himself that he liked whatever it was that Reigns wore. It was clean and fresh with a hint of spice. He had often thought to ask him the name of it but he would never want to relinquish to him his silly little secret that he actually liked the scent.

" Damn man. What did you have to get all dressed up for? And what's with the cologne? You smell as if you're trying to impress some damn chick."

Instead of taking the bait Roman just stared at him and blinked on occasion. He rested his forearms on his thighs and clasped his hands. " What did you drag me over here for? I told you that I didn't want to see your ass especially since I just spent five days straight on the road with you."

Dean took a swig of the bottle putting on a cool front and pretending that Roman's words didn't cut him in a place that he sewn shut long ago. The whiskey was a familiar burn down his throat and it was comforting.

" Want some?" He offered the bottle to Reigns with an outstretched arm.

Reigns raised an eyebrow in an incredulous manner. " You can't be serious. You just had your mouth all over that."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and placed the bottle back on the side table next to the couch, showing no signs that the rejection of his offer had made the cut a little bit deeper. He crossed his legs indian style and turned to face his guest.

" I want to talk to you." Dean's voice strangely calm yet serious in a way that Roman had rarely heard previously.

" About what?"

" Us."

Confusion was clearly etched across Roman's face. " What about us?"

Dean took a deep breath and then spoke. " How come you don't love me the way that you do Seth?"

Roman was actually rendered speechless. Out of all the things that he had expected Dean to ask him, this certainly wasn't one of them.

" Where did you get that idea from?" That was all that Roman could think to come back with.

" Aww come on Ro." Dean hit his palm against the back of the couch. " Everyone can see it. Even last Monday after Evolution had attacked us. You and Seth had walked along, up the ramp together without even checking to see if I was okay or not."

" Dean," Roman shook his head. " That was just part of the storyline."

" That's bullshit and you know it Rome. The agent never said anything about after the beatdown."

" What do you want me to say? Seth and I did stop to wait for you." Roman pointed out.

" Yeah after an official pointed out that I was behind you guys." Dean grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. " I'm always an after thought."

Roman grabbed the whiskey bottle out of Dean's hand placed it on the floor next to the couch. " You've drunk way too much of that. You're talking nonsense."

" It isn't nonsense." Dean moved next to Roman and poked him in the chest. " It's always you and Seth and then there's me."

The alcohol on Dean's breath was hitting Roman in the face and he turned his head away from the scent. He knew that he shouldn't have come over.

" You know," Dean's voice going deep and growly. " I can't wait until we split up for good and I turn on you guys. Y'all would have it coming."

Dean moved from in front of Roman and rolled over on his back so that his head looked up at the ceiling. " Oh lookie here, Seth hurt his head and there's Roman tripping over himself to save him." Dean's tone was high pitched and mocking. " Oh look someone touched Seth, spear!"

" I can't with you tonight." Roman got up from the couch and was walking to the door.

" I bet you two are fucking."

That stopped Roman dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Dean as if he was crazy but when he uttered that one word there was a little tremble in his voice that allowed Dean to know that he had struck a nerve. " What?"

" I said that you two are fucking." Dean got up from the couch and walked with a put on drunken sway to the door. " I mean it's kinda obvious to me and probably half of the WWE Universe."

Dean ran one index finger down Roman's chest over his t-shirt. " Everyone can see how Seth looks at you. Like a fucking puppy."

" No he doesn't." But Roman kept his gaze on the floor. He couldn't face Dean.

" You know he does." Dean responded matter-of-factly. " I bet you relish it even more when you're fucking that sweet ass of his. It feels good doesn't it?" Dean used that same index finger to tip Reigns' chin up to look at him. His grey eyes locked defiantly with his blue ones. Those full lips pulled tight.

Dean smirked. " You can't admit it can you? To openly acknowledge that his ass feels better than that chick that you go home to." Dean laughed in his face and he honestly expected Reigns to punch him for it but surprisingly the only thing that Reigns did was to knock his finger away.

Dean continued to push his luck. " Or how fantastic he is when he's sucking your cock." Dean grabbed his package crudely through the grey gym shorts. " I would know of course."

Roman's eyes opened wildly at the blatant insinuation. " How would you ..."

Dean laughed again. " Aww c'mon don't tell me that you've forgotten. You were there back at FCW when me and Seth had that match and I had him against the ropes and I pushed my cock all over his face. He didn't suck me off right after the match but he did a few hours later back at my apartment." Dean smiled to himself and squeezed his package once more. " Man, he was good."

Roman pushed him suddenly and Dean lost his balance falling over the chair arm to land on his back on the couch.

" Don't talk about him like that." Reigns gritted through his teeth.

" Oh my apologies. I forgot how sensitive you are over your little boyfriend." Dean sat up and swung his legs over so that they landed on the floor.

" He's not my boyfriend." Roman came closer to him. " You know how close we all are after spending almost two years together. We're like brothers."

Dean snorted and picked up the forgotten whiskey bottle on the floor and took another drink. " That's just the shit that we tell those radio hosts. We all know that it's closer than that. Especially between you two. They don't get to see you two in private. I do." He pointed an accusatory finger at Reigns. " That's why I can say that you don't love me the way that you love him." Dean laid down on the couch and ran his hand up and down his bare chest. " Am I not pretty enough?"

He actually sounded quite pitiful and Roman knelt on the floor next to the couch. " It isn't a looks thing."

" Bullshit."

Roman just stared at him. Their eyes locking once more. Dean swallowed hard. This is the part that always unnerved him. This is what he needed the liquid courage for. Having Roman focusing on him and him alone always unravelled him. Every single time. No exception. Those damn perfect features of his were blessed by ancient gods. He didn't blame Seth really for hanging all over him. He would too if within himself he had felt as worthy as Seth did.

" It isn't a looks thing." Roman repeated. " Well okay, I would admit that Seth is attractive but it's a bit more than that."

" What does he have that I don't?" Dean reached out to twirled a lock of Roman's hair between his fingers.

" Well he's a lot nicer for one," Roman grinned as Dean pouted. " And he isn't as big as an asshole as you are."

" I'm not an asshole." Dean objected sounding a bit miffed.

Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

" Well okay maybe a little." Dean reached out and grabbed the base of Roman's ponytail and pulled him closer. " Is that why you don't love me?"

" I never said that I don't love you." Roman was now regarding him with a tenderness that he wasn't sure was born out of love or out of pity.

Such a pretty mouth. That was all that was going through Dean's head. It was so close to his as well. The first three fingers on his right hand lightly trailed over that mouth feeling the smooth supple skin. Its owner just watched him and said nothing. His fingers rested on his cheek.

" Show me." His blue eyes dared him. " Show me that you love me."

He expected Roman to turn heel and leave him there on the couch in his druken stupor but instead he leaned over him and Dean's heart started to beat rapidly as if it wanted to break through his chest. Roman's cologne was surrounding him now and it was filling his head up with images that were making his cock hard. Suddenly he was lifted and he was in Roman's arms, his head resting against the broad shoulder as he was carried towards his bedroom.

" What are you doing Ro?" Dean placed an arm loosely around Roman's neck.

" Carrying you to bed." He pushed open the bedroom door with his foot and walked in. " You're drunk."

Dean shook his head vehemently. " Nah I'm not drunk. Maybe a bit tipsy. But not drunk."

Roman leaned over to let Dean off on to the bed but Ambrose had other ideas. He nimbly swung his legs and locked them around Roman's waist, crossing his arms around Reigns' neck. " Are you really turning me down?"

Dean wasn't hiding the hurt he felt this time. Was he really so unappealing?

" I don't want you like this."

" Then how do you want me? Dean leaned in and placed a warm kiss on Roman's neck. " I could get in any position that you'd like."

He heard Roman's breath hitch in his throat as he kissed his neck again. This gave him a little hope. It meant that Reigns wasn't immune to him.

" Dean that isn't what I meant and you know it." He exhaled sharply as Dean continued to plant kisses down the side of his neck. " If this is going to happen between us, I want it when you're sober."

Dean's response was to pull the neck of Roman's t-shirt to a side and to trace his tongue over the exposed flesh. He sucked on it lightly and was rewarded with a moan from his teammate. He continued to lick and suck the tender flesh and felt rewarded when Roman's hands squeezed his ass.

Roman moaned again as Dean kissed the manipulated flesh. Besides his best intentions, Dean was winning this war. He leaned over the bed hoping that gravity would do its job and drop Dean on the bed and free him of his hold. But when Dean's back hit the sheets he pulled him down as well and now his lips were hovering mere centimeters from Dean's own. He didn't mind the scent of the whiskey so much now.

Dean knew that his heart had skipped a beat when Roman pressed his lips against his. All of his senses automatically closed off from the outside world. Every single nerve ending in his body zoomed in on this kiss as simple as it was and yet he could feel an electric shock sparking through his body down to his toes and fingers. He had never experienced anything like this before and if this was what it was like being with Reigns he now understood why Seth would seemingly unintentionally block him after a match whenever he came over to congratulate Roman. Seth wanted it all for himself and not even Dean who he was closer to than his own family, did he want to get that close to Roman.

When Roman ended the simple kiss and pulled his lips back a few inches, Dean pulled him back down and kissed him hard. He felt Roman's body weight settling on top of him and he spread his legs so that Roman's hips could press against his. Roman's lips were soft and warm but the whiskey had made Dean impatient and he wanted inside of Roman's mouth. His tongue boldly licked across Roman's lips demanding that he opened up for him. Roman gave way to his demands and Dean slid his tongue inside claiming victory. The kiss was wet and hot and a bit messy but Dean loved it. He knew that Roman was enjoying it too because he could feel his erection pressing hard against his through his jeans pants.

It felt as if Roman's body weight was suffocating him but this was one way that he would happily die. Dean moved his hips in a circular motion against his new lover pleased when he made him moan into the kiss. He pushed his hands underneath Roman's t-shirt and up that strong back feeling the contours of the hard muscle beneath his fingertips. Roman was making his way down his neck and chest with hot opened mouth kisses that his body could barely handle. When Roman's tongue flicked over his right nipple and his warm mouth sucked down on it, Dean moaned so loudly that it would've embarrassed him in any other setting. Roman then had the nerve to chuckle while his nipple was still in his mouth and Dean retaliated by pulling Roman's shirt over his head.

Roman moved his lips away and laughed out right now as he pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Dean's eyes raked appreciatively over Roman's body. The new tattoo on his chest was glorious. He traced his fingers over the slightly rised ink ridges taking it all in. When Roman had first shown the tattoo to him and Seth. Rollins didn't hesistate and moved his palm all over it even across Roman's nipple several times. Remarking how cool it was but even then Dean saw that it was just an excuse to touch him. He wanted to join in as well but something told him that Roman wouldn't have like it if he did it.

Dean kissed the area above Roman's nipple tenderly, inhaling the scent of his skin and the soap that he had used. His lips trailed down the skin and covered the small bronzed nipple. He lapped and sucked at it hard and he felt Roman's hand cupping the back of his head. It encouraged him. He moved his hands down to Roman's belt buckle and unfastened it while pulling the belt out of the loops and flinging it on the floor. He popped the button on the jeans and pulled down the zip. The metallic teeth were the loudest thing in the room as it revealed what Dean really wanted.

He looked back up at Reigns and his grey were full blown and dialated with lust and something more that he just couldn't quite place. Without him having to initiate it this time, Roman captured his lips and Dean kissed him back needily. This wasn't the time for slow lovemaking. What they both wanted was primal and heady. Dean pushed Roman's pants down his hips and then his underwear. Roman broke the kiss and stood up to quickly pull them all the way off leaving them on the floor. Dean licked his lips as the long hard cock bobbed and waved as Roman moved when he got on the bed. When Roman's hands touched his hips he immediately lifted them and allowed Roman to pull off his gym shorts. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. As usual.

The way how Roman was looking at his cock, Dean didn't have to ask him if he liked what he saw. He could tell that he did. Roman spread Dean's legs as far apart as they could go and then he laid flat on his stomach and started kissing up Dean's inner thigh making him squirm from the torturous contact. When he reached Dean's balls he started again on the other side. His hands clamped down on Dean's thighs to keep him still. When he got to Dean's balls again he used his broad tongue to lick straight up to the base of Dean's shaft. He was a bit surprised that Dean was completely void of hair down there but then again he didn't really know what Dean got up to in the bedroom. Dean's cock was nice and thick. He kissed and sucked all around the base slowly moving up the length until he reached the top. He smelled Dean's scent. It was musky and intoxicating. He lapped up the precum that was spilling out of the slit before taking the entire velvety head into his mouth. Dean immediately bucked his hips and moaned his name. He took as much of Dean's cock into his mouth as he could and then started bobbing his head up and down.

The truth was, he always had a thing for Ambrose. But he wasn't as easy to get to as Seth. Besides Dean was known as a manwhore for the ladies. He was sure that he wasn't Dean's type and so he never bothered, until tonight when he called him over and he was drunk and asking him why he didn't love him. Of course he did but he made it so damn hard sometimes.

" Stop!"

Dean forcably pushed Roman's head off his cock with his hand. Roman looked at him confused. " You're going to make me cum." He explained. He reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubrication. " I don't want to yet."

He handed the bottle to Reigns who took it and squirted it over two fingers. He parted Dean's firm ass cheeks exposing the tight pink pucker. He worked one finger into Dean who gasped and grabbed his shoulders.

" Shhh." He kissed Dean on the lips. " It's going to be..." kiss. " Alright." Kiss.

Fuck him for being so damn attentive and caring. He was trying to get a rough fuck out of him not develop anymore complicated feelings but it was a losing battle. He latched on to Roman's lips wrapping his legs around his waist so that Roman's cock was brushing against his bare ass.

" I want you." He mumbled before he kissed him again.

" You sure that you're ready?" Roman's lips grazing against his as he spoke. The feather light touches feeling just as sweet.

" Yeah." Dean sucked on Roman's top lip hard. " I want that cock."

Roman groaned and felt around on the bed for the bottle of lube. He found it and handed it to Dean. Ambrose squirted the cool gel into his hand and then reached down between them and touched Roman's cock for the first time. He was so fucking hard and he felt damn good as he coated his dick with the gel. That chick that he was with nor Seth didn't deserve this dick. Dean thought selfishly, only he deserved it. Roman laid him on his back and Dean without waiting placed his left leg over Roman's right shoulder. Roman lined himself up and pushed at what could be considered Dean's virgin entrance. Dean hissed and dugged his fingers into the back of Roman's shoulders. " Fuck!"

" Are you okay?" Roman looked at him concerned.

" Don't you dare fucking stop." Dean threatened. The bastard needed to stop being so damn sensitive. Dean knew that he was being unreasonable so that's why he didn't say anything. He begged Roman to love him like how he loved Seth and now that he was showing it, it was almost too much. He didn't want to be coddled. He wanted to be treated like trash and knocked around. He thought that was what Roman would do for him but Reigns didn't love him like that. It wasn't the kind of love that he was used to and he didn't know how to act around it.

" I'm in."

Roman's voice brought him out of his musings. He became acutely aware of how full his body felt.

Dean grabbed Roman's biceps as he started to thrust into him. "Oh god!"

He could feel himself stretching to accommodate Roman's thickness. It was a strange paradigm where he tried to relax but yet the sensations were pulsing through his body making him tense his muscles. In short, it felt damn good.

Roman's name was on repeat from his lips until he kissed him again. The kiss messy and their bodies sliding against each other as their skin became slick with sweat. Dean normally didn't have the airconditioning on in his bedroom and this night was no exception. His cock was trapped between the two bodies sliding between them as he was pounded into the mattress.

Dean became starkly aware that he didn't know what he was asking for when he asked for this. He was a man who was used to controlling his own emotions about every thing but now that had been shattered. His lips were still locked with Roman's and it felt as if his essence was seeping into his body taking over him and he was helpless to stop it. Truth was, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to. That's how it always was with him and Reigns. There was always a level of uncertainty between them. They could both push each other over the edge but neither of them were certain if they could pull the other back. They had the kind of relationship where everything had to be taken or given, no inbetween.

But yet here was Reigns treating him as if he was some sort of precious commodity. Placing kisses all over his body as he fucked him. His hands were cupping his ass and bringing him up to a sitting position. They were just watching each other as Roman gave him short, full thrusts. Some tendrils of long black hair had escaped the ponytail and had framed Roman's face rendering him even more desirable as if that was even possible.

" Ro." It was barely a whisper as Dean leaned in and caught that swollen bottom lip between his own. The way how Roman kissed him back he knew that he had understood. Dean had given up to him. He had surrendered. Dean had fallen. He was now no better than Seth. But from the way that Roman held him, he knew that Reigns had fallen too.

One final lash against his prostate and Dean was cumming. He pulled away from the addictive mouth and cursed the heavens as his cum coated both bodies. He had barely come down from his when his name tumbled from Roman's lips and then he felt something hot and wet coating his inner walls. Fuck. They had done it. They were naked, sweaty and covered in each other's cum. Reigns' spent manhood slipped out of him. He could feel some of the cum escaping his ass. He took a firm hold of Roman's hand and immediately his fingers tightened around his. This was good. Dean got up from the bed on barely stable legs still holding Roman's hand. He gave him a gentle tug and Roman got up as well and followed him, hands clasped into the shower.


End file.
